Through the South Park Looking Glass
by RemmyBlack
Summary: Some of the SP boys who are 14 years old now make the mistake of letting through their counterparts that are female angels or demons through. These girls are stuck for half a year, can their survive this universe of SP? ON HIATUS
1. Mirror Mirror

**A/N I dont own South Park or any of its characters....This is just a random idea that popped into my head cause I was thinking about South Park and 'what ifs' so yeah. Also its slash**

**Main Pairing: Creek (CraigXTweek) lolz dedicated to South Park Kid for giving me the title _Through the South Park Looking Glass_**

**Side Pairings: Dip (DamienXPip), Maybe some KyleXKenny (K2)**

**Please Review at the end and this is my first South Park fanfic so please be nice! XD**

**Rated M for swearing and later chapters **

**Chapter One- Mirror Mirror**

Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Damien and Pip were at a recently abandon house when it happened...Of course none of the boys could tell why the house was abandon, since it was a quite lovely house indeed...It had baby blue wallpaper on the walls, a nice lovey shiny tile floors, eight bedrooms, all except one, a creamy colour. The room next to the bathroom at the end of the hallway had three walls a pale cream colour except for one at the end of the bed which was dark reddie colour, the curtains were an earth green. If the curtains were open it would look like an ordinaryroom except these curtains were closed, making it an eerie dark place. It would of been better if not for all the Screamo CDs on the dresser and the drawing of demons namely the Antichrist himself, Damien, would randomly pop up (literally) every way. There was some on the floor, some on the walls, some on the green and blood red bed. Also on on the red wall was a 'Things to Get' list, most filled with demon movies such as The Omen, well actually that was the only movie on there without a line crossed through it....next to each of the crossed out movies was a drawing of a little demon.

It was in fact of these reasons that the humans of South Park avoided this room at all cost. Back to the story, the boys were in the bathroom of the house.

"Go on, Tucker, afraid to say it?" Cartman taunted, resulting in Craig flipping him off

"Of course not," Craig replied, flipping off the tubby boy...As Craig looked into the mirror seeing his emotionless hard face back, he started to chant....

"Mirror Mirror,

Fall of worlds you see

Let me speak

And find out

the other South Park version of ours

Mirror Mirror,

Fall of worlds you see

Let me speak

And find out

the other South Park version of ours

Mirror Mirror,

Fall of worlds you see

Let me speak

And find out

the other South Park version of ours

Mirror Mirror,

Fall of worlds you see

Let me speak

And find out

the other South Park version of ours

Mirror Mirror,

Fall of worlds you see

Let me speak

And find out

the other South Park version of ours

Mirror Mirror,

Fall of worlds you see

Let me speak

And find out

the other South Park version of ours!" as soon as Craig was done chanting, he had to step back from the circle that surronded the mirror, the left side was a deep blood red the other half was a blinding white, which hurt Damien's eyes...As quick as the circle formed, it disappeared leaving behind nine girls, one that they could easily tell was a female version of Damien. This girl basically had the looks of Damien, except she was smiling slightly and wearing a deep red longsleeved shirt with the sleeves ripped, a black footlong skirt and had blood red lipstick, eyeliner and blush on. Her eyeshadow was black and the left side of her hair was blood red...She had black horns that curled backwards kinda like a ram's, and blood red demon wings.

"Oh for fuck sake, who the fuck spoke the chant?" A girl with a Craig Tucker's hat asked, flipping of anything she could find...None of the boys answered her,

"Craig did through it was Chubby's fault, Craigesta." Damien Girl, answered glaring at Cartman who was laughing at Craigesta's name, which resulted in Craigesta kicking him in the balls,

"That stopped you from laughing didn't it Chubby?"

"EY! I'm not fat, I'm bigboned," Cartman replied

"Whatevs," Craigesta replied, flipping him off again, before turning to Damien Girl, "Damienestra, where's Tweeka?"

The demon girl, Damienestra, rolled her eyes, "Probably in the lounge, lucky girl, never get stuck in a bathroom whenever someone chants the...well chant."

"Okey dokey, should we go to the lounge then boys?" Craigesta told the still stunned boys, Kyle kinda nodded and walked out of the bathroom to see a twitchy girl, wearing a dark dark blue t-shirt with an earth green shirt over it which was poorly buttoned, ripped yellow pants, yellow gloves, had white angel wings on her back and a halo above her head. She was also holding a cup of coffee, her wild light blue hair going everywhere except for a few strands that stayed still. Two were on the side of her head, left and right. The left one was a sea blue, right one was black and in the middle of her head was a turqiouse spiky part of her hair.

"H-h-Hello," She stuttered befor standing to the side to let Kyle through, Kyle after recovering from shock seeing the unnatural colour of this girl's hair and that fact she looked like an angel (literally), continued to walk until he got to the lounge room. As soon as everyone was in the lounge room, Damienestra took control.

"Alright so you know me and Craigesta's names, time to introduce the rest of our little bunch. As you can see, we are a bunch of Angels and Demons....In our world, no humans exist." Damienestra told them, then she pointed to the girl that Kyle saw in the hallway, "That is Tweeka,"

"H-hi," Tweeka gave a litte wave,

"She's one of the few angels I can stand," Damienestra said, she then pointed to a gorgeous blond, with angel wings but no halo, "That is Kenny, she is an odd one, she is only part angel and part demon and a pervert." Damienestra glares at Kenny while she waved to the guys...

"The angel next to her is Pippy," Damienestra told, Pippy was probably the most purest of the angels there, she was smiling and basically dressed as her male counterpart...

"Hello," she greeted in a thick British accent,

"The demon next to her is Erika Cartman, more known as Cartman through we might have to call her Erika," Damienestra continued the introduction, the chubby demon girl glared at them all, her black demon wings were a bit torn from something or someone.

"The angel next to her is Tasie," Tasie was basically wearing the same thing as stan except she had angel wings and a halo over her head. "The girl next to her is an UnKnown, meaning we dont know if she is an Angel or Demon, her name is Kyleta," Kyleta looked like Kyle except with boobs and long hair.

"The demon next to her is Clydella," Clydella had a dark red shirt with tight fitting jeans, her left demon wing was missing and her right wing was badly torn. Clydella just nodded in greeting....Stan opened his mouth to introduce everyone else when someone interrupted him.

"There's no need to introduce yourself, we already know who you are." Pippy spoke when she saw Stan about to introduce everyone to them...

"Question!" The male Kenny yelled, "Female me has the same name, what do we call her?"

Craigesta frowned as she flipped him off, "In case you haven't notice, everyone of us except for Tasie has their counterparts name in them,"

"Esta, calm down," Damienestra ordered glaring at the anger problemic girl. "As for the question, Our Kenny can go by K, and the rest of us can go by our ending part of our names."

"Fine, Estra, but how are we gonna live here for half a year?"

"Fuck, I forgot about that," Estra replied

"Forgot???!!!" Erika yelled, "How the fuck could you forget????!!! You are the Princess of Hell!" SMACK!

Erika head went sideways has Estra slapped her, "Don't..Call...Me...A...Princess" Estra stated nice and slowly. Erika just whimpered,

"Wait, you can't leave until half of the year is over?" Kyle asked,

"Indeed, for Craig said the chant, now we are stuck in this world for half a year," Esta replied,

"That's stupid," Cartman said, "You are stupid,"

"AM NOT!" Esta yelled flipping him off,

"Are too, JUST ADMIT IT YOU'RE STUPID AND DUMB!" Cartman ordered,

Esta then did something strange, her back straighten and her eyes widened then she said, "I'm stupid and dumb," before slapping her hand over her mouth after the words were said.

Cartman eyes widened in surprise, but before he could start plotting to get Esta doing his biddings he was knocked across the room from the daughter of the devil, whose eyes were glowing with anger....

"Never, ever, order Esta again, NEVER!" Damienestra yelled to Cartman who weakly got up...

Pippy seeing Estra getting mad took over, "We shoud explain if it is alright with Esta, Esta???" Pippy asked gently,

Esta just nodded, as Tweeka offered her coffe which Esta took gratefully...As soon as everyone was calmed down and comfortable, Damienestra began the tale of Esta's life.

"It began when Esta was born, her parents never wanted a daughter, they always wanted a son. It didn't help Esta turned out to be a demon." Damienestra said solemny, "Her parents were angels, her being a demon made them unacceptable to their friends, her parents friends were the reason she is like this."

**A/N HAHAHA! I stopped it there!!!! So this is the first chapter of 'Through the South Park Looking Glass' Please Review and tell me what you think! XD this is my first South Park fic so sorry if anyone seems out of character! Keep in tune to find out what is wrong with Craigesta and for you people who know, stay tune to see why she is like this!!! And why was Craigesta born a demon in a Angel family? **

**South Park Kid: I know it doesn't seem like Creek but it will, just be patient my sla-*coughs* friend.**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	2. American Nightmare

**A/N I dont own South Park or any of its characters....This is just a random idea that popped into my head cause I was thinking about South Park and 'what ifs' so yeah. Also its slash and femslash**

**Main Pairing: Creek (CraigXTweek) lolz dedicated to South Park Kid for giving me the title _Through the South Park Looking Glass_**

**Side Pairings: Dip (DamienXPip), Maybe some KyleXKenny (K2) Also there's gonna be some AU pairings which might be revealed in this chapter. **

**Please Review at the end and this is my first South Park fanfic so please be nice! XD**

**Rated M for swearing and later chapters!**

**And also, I realize I didn't explain what Craigesta looks like, my bad so here is a description: Craigesta has aqua arm length hair, with two blonde highlights on bother her right and left side of her head. Also she has a spiky slightly dark then aqua green part of her hair that is hidden by her hat (which is exactly like Craig's hat). She had a dark dark blue shirt with puffy sleeves that died down a bit due to the sleeveless neutral brown jacket she wore over the blue shirt that happens to have a picture of Tweek(male) right in the middle of it. She also had maroon gloves and a yellow ankle-length skirt on it. Esta's clothing colours made her pale pale skin stand out even more then usual. Esta had stitches on the left side of her cheek. Her lips were blood red with lipstick, she also had on blood red eyeliner and eyeshadow. Well actually her eyelids were covered with blood red eyeshadow while above up to her eyebrows was black eyeshadow. Her black demon wings were sharp and pointy, just less sharp then Damientrista. **

**I explained Esta as well as I could. **

**Title name does not belong to me, its a song I really like XD **

**Anyone who can guess who sings it gets a whole chapter dedicated to them and with their favourite SP pairing (no cheating please! Also I dont care if the pairing is something I dont like but if it is, it might be really sucky)**

**Chapter Two- American Nightmare**

**Damientrista(Trista) telling the story. Trista's line is going to be in **_italics _**for this chapter and maybe the next, depending. **

_"As I told you before, Esta was born in a family of angels, who hated the fact that not only did their get a daughter but a demon one as well."_

_***change of scenes***_

**_In a beautiful ultra ultra green meadow with an incredibly bright ultra blue sky was a brilliantly bright yellow hospital called 'Safe Heaven' where two lovely angels were, with the female angel was giving birth painlessly. Soon the birth was over...only to bring on pain to realise the son the angel couple have always wanted was a daughter but also a Demon. The demon had bright bright blue eyes which scared the two angels. You would think this wouldn't be a problem to angels since their daughter's eyes were incredibly bright blue, but that was a sign of the ones who follow Satan and his daughter. _**

**_"Oh my, Jeff, what are we going to do with her?" the female angel spoke to her husband, wondering why God had given them a demon for a child._**

**_"I don't know Liz, but I do wonder why the Almighty Father has cursed us with such a being for a child."_**

"Aren't you the Daughter of the Devil?" Cartman's voice interrupted,

_"Yes I am," Trista litterally growled, "why the fuck do you want to know?"_

"Because you have a freakin' angel on your lap and aren't burning, you dumb bitch." Cartman replied, resulting in everyone looking at Trista who indeed had Pippy on her lap.

_"The reason I'm not burning because that's just make believe shit, usually we just get a nassally voice or in Esta's case a normal voice."_

"Hey!" Esta yelled, "Don't bring me into this! And Craig, stop trying to molest Tweek! There ARE OTHERS in this room too you know!"

Craig just flipped of his female counterpart and continued molesting Tweek, well trying to anyway....

_"Craig, get the fuck of Tweek, I'm trying to tell a fucking story here, you can fuck Tweek later_._" _After everything was settled again, Trista began where she left off.

_"As I was saying...."_

_***Back to the Angel Couple***_

_**"Hello to the lovely Angel couple!" A sweet flowery voice greeted, Liz and Jeff looked up to see Breeze, the Highest Standered Angel of the Universe.**_

**_"Hello Breeze," Liz and Jeff replied, "What can we do for you today?"_**

**_"The Almighty Father told me of the misfortune you have had, He told me that we can make sure this little demon doesn't get out of control is by giving her a curse so she won't be able to harm anyone." _**

**_"Has our Father told you what curse we could give this child?" Jeff asked_**

**_"He has told me of two curses you can chose to give this evil child...The first one is the Curse Of Death....." Breeze paused to let the Angel couple think, "The second one is, The Curse Of Obediance....but be careful if you choose the first one, any powerful Demon can make her live again and the second one you have to watch her very carefully. I will give you some time to think over it, just call me when you have decided." Breeze then started to fly upwards before stopping just below what looked like a ceiling, "And remember this: Once you chose, there's no choosing the other one, do you understand me?"_**

**_The Soulmates just nodded and with that Breeze flew out of Safe Heaven._**

**_"What are we going to choose Jeff?"_**

**_"I don't know, Liz, I don't know."_**

**_"Jeff, how are we going to decide?" Liz whispered, "If we choose the Curse of Death, a demon could find her and make her live again, but if we choose the Curse of Obedience, she might be force to go to Satan."_**

**_"I don't know, Liz, I don't know."_**

**_"If we choose the first one and not telling anyone that is Unkown or a Traitor, no one will be able to make her live again." _**

**_"I guess that's the safest way to go," Jeff answered_**

**_"So, we decided it will be the Curse of Death?" Liz asked_**

**_"I'm afraid so," _**

**_Soon the couple began calling onto Breeze who came, "So have you decided?"_**

**_The couple nodded, "We have chosen the Curse of Death," Jeff answered_**

**_"And you are sure?"_**

**_Liz nodded, "Yes we are sure."_**

**_"Ok, then, put the girl in the middle of the floor. Then make a ring around her." Breeze gently ordered_**

**_When the ring was completed, the Angels started to chant in the Angel Language "Yltelpmoc Evah Ew Htiaf Evah, Drevaw Ron Lliw Htiaf Ey, Htiaf Evah Eb!"(1)_**

**_As their chanted more and more, the child began screaming this horrible scream, one that you can tell it was in pain not long did the child start chanting in the Demon Langauge _**

**_"NIAP SIHT MORF EM PLEH!" (2) The louder the infant got, the louder the Angels became, at last the infant had stop screaming, her eyes wide from the pain she felt and her face dead pale...it was accomplished their have rid the world of one less evil. Now all their had to do was bury it, the Angels flew miles away, until their came to a spot that the Almight Father had recommended safe and buried the now dead demon. _**

_**10 years Laters**_

_**A girl with long waist length black hair, glowing red eyes, red demon wings and black demon horns stood on the road with her father, Satan.**_

**_"Father, do we have to be here?" The tween demon asked, _**

**_Satan looked down at his daughter, "Yes, we do Damientrista, stop complaining and follow me." he then preceded to go at the edge of the road. Damientrista followed her Father as she was told. When she was beside Satan, he looked down, "You remeber what to do, Damientrista?"_**

**_"Of course, Father." Damientrista replied,_**

**_"Then go," Satan replied,_**

**_"Noitutitsni Latnem a Ni Gnoleb i Yas Lepoep(3)" Damientrista repeated this 10 times before the dead grass began to shake and out came a body of an infant that had her blue blue eyes opened widely. _**

**_"Is this her, Father?" Damientrista asked, her voice excited_**

**_"Yes, Dami, this is her," Satan kneeled down then picked the still infant up,_**

**_"Really Dad? Really?!" _**

**_Satan laughed, "Yes, Trissie, yes, you know what to do do to make her alive."_**

**_Damientrista turned to the child in her father's arm then said one order "Be Alive!"_**

**_The infant's painful cry poisened the air, just like it should. When Satan put the screaming infant down, he took over from his daughter. _**

**_"Don't cry and be the age you are meant to be." As the the infant stopped crying and turned into a ten year old Craigesta was born again...as she went to stand up she fell straight down and landed on a sharp rock, making her left cheek have a very deep cut due to her soft baby-like skin._**

**_Damienestra put her hand up to this demon and said one word. "Sehctits(4)." In a flash the skin was held together by black stitches. Craigesta was alive just like she should of been, except with a curse, she was cursed to do everything she was ordered.'"_**

_"Ok, you have why Esta has a Curse, now stop complaining!" Trista told everyone_

"How are we going to survive half a year pretending to be humans?" Pippy asked, still seated in Trista's lap,

"Hey! You still haven't answered me of why you have a freakin's angel in your lap!" Cartman yelled

_"Because we are FatePartners, basically what you call 'soulmates'" Trista replied with a glare._

"Pippy does have a point." Tweeka told, "The only ones that can actually pass as humans would be the Unknowns."

"I know!" Esta yelled "We can just not talk crap or whatever and hide what makes us, us. Or we could just scare the crap out of humans!"

"Don't scare the crap out of other people! We will get blamed for letting you in here!" Cartman objected

_"You ARE the reason we are here!" Trista growled_

"How about we just pretend to be huma-" Tweeka was interrupted by a knock on the door.

* * *

**A/N Ok sorry for the long wait, I had a bit of a writer's block but anyway, the Angel and Demon langauge are just sentences spelt backwars so anyone that can say what (1) (2) (3) & (4) really is, get's a very own story of their favourite SP pairing and can decide wheather it will be fluffy, sad, depressed or happy!**

**Please REVIEW!!! Again, sorry for the wait! Also, I am think about putting up a story after I finished this one, the full story of how Craigesta became Obediant and how came it couldn't be help and how Satan was trying to find her and all thats stuff, would that be a yes or no? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IN THAT SAID REVIEW!**


	3. Not you two again

**A/N You should know that i dont own SP by now and the Angel and Demon OCs are mine. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**Also this is going to be quite random sometimes, this chapter is expecially random, so if you dont like random then you shouldnt read this story from now on. **

**Also Male Kenny is just 'Kenny' while the female Kenny is going by the name 'K'.**

**Chapter 3- Not these two again**

Everyone currently in the room stared at the door which kept ringing until Esta finally got annoyed and ripped open the door that litterally flew off it's hinges and sqaushed Kenny to death.

"OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY!"

"YOU BASTARDS!"

"Shut up freakshows, he will be back dumbasses," Esta growled while flipping them off.

Stan started to open his mouth to retort when he saw Trista who had the same look when she yelled at Cartman.

"Where's Craig and Tweek?" Kyle asked noticing the two were missing.

"Craig's probably fucking Tweek or something," Esta replied, "Also we are ignoring the fucking person who rang the door a million of times."

"Sorry." A girl with black hair and hazel eyes sarcastically said.

Trista groan, "Not you again,"

"Excuse me," the bright bleach blonde haired girl on the doorstep next to the other girl asked, "I believe it's 'Not you TWO again'"

Trista, "Whatever, what are you doing, stalking me?"

The black haired girl smiled and shook her head, "No, right now I'm stalking Craig and MarshmellowC is stalking uhhh."

"Clyde," MarshmellowC answered

"Right, so yeah Trista that's who we are stalking." The girl's eyes widened, "Oh and Kenny, the male one."

"I'm also stalking Pip," MarshmellowC told everyone

"Ok, um why?" Clyde asked a bit freak out that he got a really weird girl that was stalking him.

MarshmellowC smiled, "Cause it's fun! Isn't it GlowingD?" GlowingD nodded while waving a bright orange glowstick around.

Craig flipped off the one that was stalking him, "GlowingD? MarshmellowC? What the fuck names are those?"

GlowingD smile seemed to get wider when Craig flipped her off, "Well that's not REALLY our names. MarshmellowC got her name when we were eating marshmellows, in our cosplay costumes-"

"Cosplay Costumes?" Kenny asked

"Yeah, it's where you dress up as a character and act like them, so anyway MarshmellowC was in cosplaying a guy and she spilt Marshmellow on her pants and well the marshmellow was white so she got the name 'MarshmellowC'. Which is actually MarshmellowCum, with me see this glowstick in my hand?"

When everyone nodded, GlowingD continued her story, "So when I first saw this glowingstick I kinda made it look like a dick which is the 'D' in my name means."

Trista turned to the boys the human girls were stalking, "Normally I would laugh at your misfortune but even _I'm_ not that mean so good luck, you will need it."

GlowingD just smiled when Trista glared at her, "So what you bitches up too?"

Tasie stared at her, "Why are you even here?"

MarshmellowC laughed, "Can't we came to our old house without being questioned?"

* * *

**A/N Random chapter, please review! It's a crime to read and not review! Sorry for the late update again! And it would be OOC if Kenny didn't die for three chapters so I had to kill him and im a bastard.**

**Kyle: Yes you are,**

**Me: *flips him off***

**Kyle: Dude you look extremly like Craig there.**

**Me: It's the hat...I'm wearing a Craig's hat, same colour too! =)**

**Kyle: *backs away slowly***

**Also I'm really worried that my OCs might be mary-sues, can you people help me out and tell me if they are showing any signs or not? I'm actually more scared that my female Craig is mary-sue so can you tell me if she is or not?**

**And I probably should of lead with this but what is exactly a mary-sue? Like I keep hearing different version of it, one is that the character is PERFECT and the other one is the character has had a bad childhood and complains about it and end up being perfect.**

**Help me please! **

**Thanks,**

**Remmy **


	4. Splitting off into groups

**A/N Sooo it was really GlowingD's house and MarshmallowC's house as well...Shocker! Sooo without furthor adu I give you **

**Chapter 4- Splitting off into Groups **

GlowingD looked at everyone who stared at her, "Take a pic, it will last longer,"

MarshmellowC stumbled towards Clyde, who just stared at her.

Trista rolled her eyes, "Alright, let's split off with our counterparts, now to those who don't understand like Chubby and Erica, we will walk or run or whatever with our counterparts to get to know each other a bit more. So obviously me and Damien, Pip and Pippy, Craig and Craigesta and no fighting between you two, that includes flipping each other off, Tweek and Tweeka and so on."

Glowing D coughed, "What about us?"

Trista thought for a minute, "Choose one of the guys you are stalking then follow them, deal?"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Stan interrupted everyone, "_YOUR _old house?"

GlowingD nodded, "I sure miss my room though, my new room is completely boring."

MarshmellowC laughed, "It's blue! I thought you liked blue?"

"I do, but you know I don't like it when ALL of the walls are the same colour its more boring then bat shit." Glowing D groaned, "Plus it looks like ALL the other rooms, I'm fifteen years old and not allowed to watch any M rated movies, my bed sheets HAVE to be pink!"

"The reason for the no M rated movie is because the only M rated movies you watch is demon possessed movies and your foster parents are extremely religious,"

All of the South Park boys stared at the two weird girls, GlowingD just stuck her tongue out at them.

"Take the advice I said before, because seriously, I know I'm like stalking Craig and Pip, but not the rest of ya."

MarshmellowC snorted, "Whatever GlowingD, are we going to split up or not people?"

"As much as I hate these sluts, they have a point," Trista took charge again, "Now I don't give a crap where you humans or angels are going, so I'm leaving see ya,"

"What about the pairing up thingie you said before," Esta asked while looking at GlowingD curiously,

"Do that too, Damien, get the fuck over here so I can leave this shithole,"

Damien sighed, "Fine, but I'm only leaving cause I dont like this place,"

Trista was already out the door, so was Craig, Esta, Tweek, Tweeka, Stan, Tasie and K.

* * *

_Craig and Esta_

Craig and Esta were walking in the woods, well Craig was walking while Esta did cartwheels, her demon wings helping her to balance.

"'Ello," said a cheery female voice,

Esta groaned, "Why are you following us GlowingD?"

GlowingD smiled, "I'm stalking Craig remember,"

"It's kinda of freaky even for her," MarshmellowC literally dropped out of a tree.

Craig flipped them off, "I thought you were stalking Clyde?"

MarshmellowC just smiled, "We couldn't open GlowingD's old room's door...so we decided to walk out of the house and try later!"

"Aaagh, my old room, I took you for granted," GlowingD sighed, "Now I wish I hadn't, oh my poor room, my green curtains, blood red and green sheets, my pale walls-"

"WAIT!" Craig interrupted GlowingD in her wishfullness, "Your bedroom was the one with all the screamo CDs in it?"

GlowingD nodded sadly, "Yeah, when Kristy and Paul adopted me, they said I couldn't keep my CDs because there were 'inappropiate' for a thirteen year old,"

Craig looked at her, "You were THIRTEEN when you left the house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The house has only been abandon for two years?"

GlowingD clapped her hands, "Yeah! You can do primary school maths! YEAH!"

Craig still looked skeptical, "But it seems only a year abandonment,"

GlowingD laughed, "Well I can explain that, last year around June, I cleaned it up a bit, well the cobwebs and dust mostly."

_Kyle and Kyleta_

"So is there anyway you guys can go back earlier then half a year?" Kyle asked his female companion who just shrugged,

"No one really knows, we just dealt with it," Kyleta rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm the one stuck with trying to find a solution for this,not that I am complaining or anything."

Kyle looked questioningly at his counterpart, "Why not?"

"Well usually when someone like me is born, we get killed straight away but apparently I have 'potential' or something like that so now the war is worse then ever has Satan and God try to get me on their side."

Kyle didn't reply, what could you say to someone that had a power to kill you about that type of thing?

Shut up, _I'm_ writing this story not you!

"What the hell was that?" Eta asked,

"I do not know,"

"Wierd.."

"Definitly."

Eta shrugged. "Oh well back to business," Eta closed her eyes in concretration.

* * *

A/N I had this whole thing planned out after this but it just was dragging out...Also on my profile is a poll regarding this story, can you please vote on the poll please!

uhh also I've decided no K2 but for some reason I cant leave Kyle all alone, sooo just say who you want him to be paired with (And dont go Kenny, cuz I already have someone for him and no it is not a guy..for once) soo as logn as it isnt Stan, I might let you have your pairing...it can be hetro or slash, I just need someone for Kyle...

Oh ok whoever is Australian, or been to the ekka while visiting Australia, who bought a South Park showbag?

I DID! I LOVE IT! XD Also please review! please please please!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**PLEASE READ!**

**Unfortunatly, I have a huge writer's block (I seem to get a lot of those dont I?) and it sucks, so I have given myself and you, the readers, two choices.**

**Choice no.1 this story will be on hiatus (is that wat it is called?) until I can write where I was going with this or**

**Chocie no.2 give this story to someone else who is a) willingly stay on the same path as I was going (which includes Creek for oh shit, sorry to whoever gave me my title for this story, my brain seems to be fuzzy at the moment) and talk about it with me, but as long as they keep the story where I want it to end up, they can change anything else. B) Give me credit. **

**Sooo review and tell me which choice you like better and if you are one of those authors that want to take over my story, either review here or PM me. **

**Thank you for all of those who have favourited/alerted this story and reviewed it =)**

**RemmyBlack =) **


End file.
